The present disclosure generally relates to devices for injecting medicinal substances, and more particularly relates to a medical fluid delivery device for percutaneously administering liquid medicines into the body of a user.
Percutaneous or subcutaneous infusion devices are well known in the medical arts for use in the administration of a selected medicinal substance to a desired infusion site located underneath the skin of a patient or user. Commonly included in conventional infusion devices is a tubular cannula or catheter that is supported by and protrudes from a hub for receiving the medicinal substance via a delivery tubing. Typically, the hub includes a small needle that is inserted just under the surface of the skin, and remains in place for up to several hours or even days.
More specifically, such infusion devices provide an alternative to intravenous (IV) delivery of medicines and allow the medicinal substance to be administered through a layer of skin immediately below the dermis and epidermis. As is known in the art, such use of subcutaneous infusion devices decreases the number of times the patient must receive frequently administered medicines by injection. Although not all medicines can be administered through such infusion devices, they are an effective and convenient way to administer medicinal substances without having to impose multiple injections on the patient.
Due to rising expenses related to a hospital stay and other factors, many patients prefer to administer the medicinal substances at their homes or care facilities. Choosing a home care regimen is relatively economical and convenient for the patients. However, many conventional infusion devices are designed for use by skilled clinicians in a hospital environment. These conventional infusion devices tend to be complex, and require specific techniques for setting up and maintaining the device. When implementing a home care infusion regimen, patients and caregivers need to take special care to maintain sanitary conditions, and to follow treatment protocols.
Most percutaneous infusion devices are designed for use in the hospital environment only by skilled clinicians. Moreover, conventional infusion devices are not favored for self-administration because the patients must follow a series of complex steps to prepare the infusion device, such as preparing the skin for insertion, and inserting and securing the needle properly on the skin. These steps require skilled techniques because, when the needle is inserted too deep, the infusion device delivers the medicinal substance into the muscle tissue rather than the adipose tissue, causing pain and inadequate uptake of the medicinal substance. In addition, if the needle is not inserted deep enough, the infusion device delivers the medicinal substance into the outer layers of the dermal tissue, causing tissue swelling and leakage of the medicinal fluid.
Further, even before the self-administration, many patients become fearful of the needle because the needle is readily visible. Moreover, before and after use of an infusion device having a needle, the pointed tip of the needle may be exposed thereby raising the risk of needlestick injury.
Therefore, there is a need for improving percutaneous or subcutaneous infusion devices to facilitate a less complex process for preparing, attaching, and securing the device to the skin, for reducing fear associated with use of the device during the insertion step, and for preventing needlestick injury.